Attack of the 50-Foot Heather
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: Heather has become 50 feet tall thanks to events after her cameo on Revenge of the Island because of the amble amounts of radiation. Cut off from most of the world and keeping this secret, Heather starts to form an unlikely friendship with Cody on-line, who reached out to her. But then she can't limit her human interaction to a computer screen and decides to show him the truth.
1. A Shocking Surprise on Skype

**Author's Notes: Hello to you fans of Total Drama fan-fiction, both those who have read some of my stuff already and those who haven't! **

**You can likely guess the premise and main dynamics at work just from the title and the main characters but I'll say them anyway. Heather has become 50 feet tall due to events after her cameo on Revenge of the Island because of the amble amounts of radiation. Cut off from most of the world and keeping this secret, Heather starts to form an unlikely friendship with Cody on-line, who's even more of a social outcast than he was when he joined the show. But then she can't limit her human interaction to a computer screen and decides to show him. From there, they form an odd but sincere bond as they struggle against personal demons that are different yet in some ways similar. **

**As you may not be aware, this story is one of three that will be published around the same time. And I must say, it certainly the strangest of the three to be sure. Given that, I feel like you deserve at least a brief explanation as to how it came to be. Firstly, the pairing of Heather and Cody as recently become one of my personal favorites. There's something about them being together that feels so right and looks so cute. Also, given that Heather's fate after her cameo on Revenge of the Island is unknown and the classic example of a woman being affected by radiation is "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman", it seemed like a logical fit and adds a unique element to this story. **

**Oh, and I'm sorry to disappoint you but Cody won't discover the truth in this chapter. That comes in the next one, which is already fully written and almost ready to go. **

**I'll have a little bit more in the endnotes but that's enough for now. **

**Now then, here's the first chapter of "Attack of the 50-Foot Heather": A Shocking Surprise on Skype**

* * *

It was an early, lovely summer day, the sun shined brightly and the humidity was low. In other words, it was a fine day for a teen to either go to the beach or a hike in the woods.

As a red car was driving down the highway before turning onto a dirt road surrounded by mighty trees, it appeared as if one teenage boy in particular was choosing the later.

With his teal eyes looking every so often at a set of directions that were very unusual due to many turns and very specific landmarks that he was sternly advised to not deviate from, Cody's mind stayed focused on two things. One was mundane and the other was not. The mundane one was a seat cushion meant to elevate him the few inches needed to see clearly and not have to worry about being a greater possible road accident than any other. That was a minor thought when compared to the other thing, the one not mundane.

The reason for him to be traveling through the woods and what had brought him to this.

The sequence of events more or less replayed itself in Cody's mind, as sad as that was.

* * *

After the final episode of the latest Total Drama season (which Cody was very thankful to not have been a part of) had been filmed near the middle of April, both sets of casts were released from the chains of Chris MacLean. And despite rumors of a fifth season to come, most just wanted to either continue where their lives had left off before the show or enjoy the new additions to them. For Cody, neither of those options was a good one.

First there was what Cody was returning to. As much as Cody hated being on Total Drama (in particular Total Drama World Tour for a variety of reasons), it was the better option to him when compared to the situation that he had in his Canadian hometown. First there were his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Despite him truly believing that they loved him, Cody almost never saw either parent since both had busy, high profile careers. So Cody spent many of his days alone within his massive and expensive mansion house. While hating to sound spoiled, the Geek couldn't deny that the many rooms and vast space of his home created a feeling vaguely comparable to that of a massive crypt.

Large, silent, cold, alone, frozen in time, and filled with life replaced by melancholy.

And even though his high school was out for summer vacation, Cody's mind next traveled to that other great reason for his less than joy filled frame of mind from before Total Drama…his classmates. Just like before the show, Cody had virtually no friends. Some didn't like him because they assumed that he was a spoiled prep because of his parent's great wealth, others didn't like him because he was a tech geek and too smart, and yet others didn't like him because of a few one-time quirks blown out of proportion. For whatever the reason, the consensus was pretty much the same…**no body liked Cody.**

And the situation was even worse with girls. Ah, girls! They were amazing creatures that filled Cody with so much happiness and so much sadness just by him looking at them. The joy came from everything that they could offer the lonely but longing Tech Geek. He would imagine bodies and personalities of all shapes, descriptions, and sizes (well, **most **when it came to sizes anyway) and the happiness he would feel by making them happy. And then they in turn would make him happy, they'd help remove the great loneliness. But then, there was the reality…the sadness. Cody never had a girlfriend. Even worse, Cody was beginning to think that he never would find a girlfriend to love and cherish.

Not wanting to ponder this for too long, it was too painful, Cody next leapt to what had changed in his life after Total Drama. And to be perfectly fair, there were a few upgrades. While not seen or talked to often, Cody could for the first time name a list of friends; Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, DJ, Beth, Justin, and Izzy. Also, every now and then he'd run across Bridgette and Geoff or Lindsay and Tyler and have some nice conversations. While he did truly enjoy and was grateful for those things, they were deeply overpowered by two legacies of Total Drama that formed jagged, invisible, and painful scars in Cody.

They were legacies that had faces, one pale and one tan, and names…Gwen and Sierra!

Having been there longer, it was Gwen who first came into the Tech Geek's vision. He could see her now, a girl with a face and body more beautiful than he thought possible that was complemented by a personality whose depth and strength was equally attractive. Even after she went with and broke up with Trent, all the way until **that** TDWT episode in Greece, Cody had held Gwen up as a prime example of what he wanted in a girlfriend. But then, while dressed as the ruined Icarus, Cody fell into something worse than death…

Revelation!

In one moment, everything that Cody thought he knew about Gwen, everything he thought he knew about this girl who he had placed on the highest of possible pedestals, was torn asunder with a sentence so short and yet so strong from a panicking Tyler.

Tyler saw Gwen and Duncan kiss!

Tyler saw Gwen cheat on Courtney, on a friend!

Cody saw his dream girl morph in an instant right in front of him into an abomination!

It took until after Total Drama World Tour for all of this to sink in to its full degree but once it did Cody felt something almost akin to a slow death…he felt endlessly sick.

How could she have done such a thing? How could he have held her in such high regard?

Mostly by coincidence (though with a small amount of intention on Cody's part), he never saw Gwen or Duncan after escaping from the erupting volcano in Hawaii. Cody had heard fleeting rumors here or there from some of his few friends that the two were having relationship troubles and would likely be breaking up before the end of summer.

Cody was not shocked by this, or interested. It took her cheating on a friend and choosing a vile, amoral punk over him despite his unending loyalty but Cody finally no longer pined for Gwen. Just thinking about that Goth once so amazing left him feeling numb.

But as bad as that feeling was, it was leaps and bounds better than the ones for Sierra.

At first Cody didn't know where things went wrong. He had thought that he and Sierra had reached an understanding near the end of Total Drama World Tour while the two of them raced towards Hawaii in a makeshift hot air balloon. He thought he made it perfect clear that he didn't and would never consider her anything more than a really great friend. Hell, he even called her his best friend. Which wasn't wrong, there wasn't much competition. But a few weeks after World Tour but before Revenge of the Island, Sierra had reverted back into her stalker mode (the only mode Cody really knew from her).

The reason became clear while talking to Noah shortly after this started up again. By giving her best friend status, he only fed her delusions about them becoming a couple. Despite him not intending to and often saying that wasn't the case to her, it didn't matter. Noah, as often hitting the nail on the head with his cynicism, compared Cody's situation to him pouring gasoline over a fire in hopes that it would do the same thing water would. As much as Cody hated to admit it, Noah was right. Sierra was a wild fire only growing.

It took two separate invasions of his house by Sierra recorded on the security cameras (amid dozens of others which Cody knew of but couldn't prove with hard evidence) to get his parents' attentions for long enough to place a restraining order on Sierra. By the time that had happened, the stalker Uber-fan had stolen hundreds of objects from Cody. While nothing major was taken and everything could be easily replaced, Cody realized that this meant that he could never trust Sierra to be anything aside from a crazy stalker.

But as messed up as it was, Cody subconsciously almost thanked Sierra in a way. As pathetic as it is, she gave Cody a valid reason to not leave his house and thus face the inevitable arrows of rejection and being alone even in a massive sea of human beings. For at least a few weeks, he only ventured out less than five times to meet up with a friend or two for a few hours. While enjoyable, almost instantly afterwards he'd feel the full weight of his almost completely constant loneliness for then he could truly know its depths by comparing it to the feelings of friendship and companionship he just had felt.

He still grew so lonely and depressed in his massive and hollow home. As good as his friends were in person, he needed more, more people and more constant interaction. Like many young people with social problems, Cody turned to the Internet for his salvation. But even there it was denied to him. His attempts only lead to fan-girls matching Sierra. There likely were other types of people but the rapid stalkers seemed attracted to him.

Finally, almost as a desperate final act, Cody decided to swallow what small pride he had. The Tech Geek had decided to send a e-mail to some of the "original" contestants. The only exceptions would be the people who he had talked to since the last season's end as well as Alejandro, Sierra, Duncan, and Gwen for obvious reasons. Even so, he had typed out a message to be sent to nine or ten people who he hadn't seen in person for a while. He had all of there e-mail addresses thanks to Chris but why he'd give them that nobody knew. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't. It was short and straight to the point:

"_Hey, Cody here. Please let me know if you'd like to talk by sending me an e-mail saying that you would and if you'd rather communicate by e-mail or Skype or something else. I'd like to hear from you."_

* * *

A few days passed without any responses from any of the others. Cody's mood went even lower as a result (which he honestly didn't think was even possible but seemed to be). He was on his e-mail account yet again, this time making a similar message to the pervious one for the new contestants from the latest season. He didn't know any of them but most of them seemed nice, and at this point he'd talk to anybody who wasn't a creepy stalker.

He was about to press send when he noticed something he hadn't before…he had a new message. After debating it in his head for a few moments, Cody decided to see who sent the message and thus deleting the group one he was about to send out. It didn't matter. He could always make another one if this just turned out to be junk e-mail or something. One thing Cody had a lot of these days, aside from loneliness and sadness, was time.

Cody saw who had sent him a message. To say that Cody was shocked would be an understatement. He wasn't sure that anybody would actually answer his e-mail but even so there were some people who he thought might do so regardless. If he had had to bet on it, he would have picked Katie and Sadie easily. They couldn't resist talking to others. After them, Cody would have picked Ezekiel, from what he heard he was starting to become like his normal self now that he was receiving treatment. Hell, even Courtney might have sent Cody a reply so she could have somebody new to complain and shout at.

But never in a million years and a billion dollar bet would Cody have guessed who was the first (and possibly only) person to respond to his e-mail. It was none other than…

**HEATHER!**

Rubbing his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing things correctly, Heather's e-mail address remained their on Cody's advanced computer screen. Still not entirely believing his own eyes, the Tech Geek opened the Queen Bee's e-mail and read it.

"_Yes, let's talk. On Skype. Your Skype is working, right Cody?" _

Despite this message being nothing more than three very short sentences (well, two sentences and one sentence fragment, to be technically correct), Cody read them many times. He couldn't believe that Heather of all people actually wanted to talk to him. Also, he was trying to see if there were any hidden and potentially harmful intentions within.

While it was true that Cody was perhaps the only Total Drama contestant who truly believed that Heather had largely been reformed of her worst features and was a generally speaking nicer person (the only other possible exception might have been Harold, Cody wasn't sure), he still had some stubborn suspicions nagging him. The main reason for this was him seeing Heather's old behavior return during her cameo in Revenge of the Island. She threw Chris and Chef out of their blimp (to Cody's pleasure) and tried to steal the million meant for the winner of this season before bringing the blimp crashing down. Though Cody could understand and even slightly sympathize with Heather's goal to get the money that had been denied to her after World Tour, it was something noteworthy.

However, several factors overpowered those suspicions (even if they weren't erased). These were: Heather's generally good treatment of Cody during Total Drama World Tour, her subtle but still noticeable acts of compassion for both Courtney and Sierra, and the fact that she was actually willing to talk to him!

Cody quickly typed up a reply saying that his Skype was working just fine. After pressing the send button, the Tech Geek felt the sting of nervousness. He worried that this might be some kind of trick. That maybe this wasn't the real Heather but somebody playing some kind of a sick joke on him or maybe it was Sierra somehow hacking his computer!

Thankfully for him, Cody didn't have long to entertain these paranoid worries. Less than thirty seconds after sending his reply, with a speed that truly shocked Cody, a new reply from Heather's address came into his inbox. He read another short and direct message.

"_Good. Well, I'm on Skype waiting Cody. I'd like to talk today!"_

Cody was somewhat put on edge by the aggressive reply. But relief overpowered that. There was no way that Sierra (even pretending) would ever be so abrasive to Cody!

Feeling some nervousness but greater relief at realizing this, Cody quickly exited out of his e-mail account and logged onto Skype. True to her word, he saw that Heather was already on-line. A few clicks of his mouse later, Cody saw Heather appear before him!

The Queen Bee looked identical to how Cody remembered her to be. Her smooth black hair seemed to have finally returned to its original length just above her waist as it was before it has been shaved off at end of Total Drama Island as it continued off-screen. The features of her face were telling of Asian descent and highly maintained up keeping by her. Though only her top was visible, it was the same lavender tube top with a metal ring.

Despite looking exactly the same, two things seemed slightly off to Cody. Firstly, while her top was clearly the same, something about it just didn't look right. He knew it was likely his imagination but it seemed subtly different and slightly smaller than before. But the more unusual thing for Heather was to be found in her grey, cold, and icy eyes. For possibly the first time ever, Cody could have sworn that her eyes were not truly icy. Instead, they looked like that they were a wet grey, truly human and fearfully vulnerable.

Cody probably took note of this for longer than he should have since Heather asked in a clearly annoyed voice, "Are we actually going to talk or just stare at each other all day?"

Due to both Heather's comment and her eyes becoming the hard grey glaciers that they normally were, Cody was snapped out of his almost trance.

"Uh…no. No! Talking is good! Why would I ever want to just stare at you all day?" Cody said, clearly nervous.

However, mere microseconds later, Cody's eyes widened as he noticed Heather glaring at him. It was only then that Cody realized the possible implications of what he just said.

"Um…that wasn't what I meant! I'd be perfectly fine with staring at you all day. You look beautiful Heather. But it's not any different from before! You always were, even when you were mean and bald…and you were both of those things for a very long time. No wait I…!" Cody says, realizing that he was making himself a fool and unable to stop.

Fortunately for him, Heather was able to stop him with a raised hand to the screen. If he hadn't been experiencing diarrhea of the mouth, Cody might have noticed that her face had gone through a gambit of expressions: shocked, angry, knowing, and accepting.

"Ok Cody, you can stop now. I get it. You've become even more of a social buffoon. You don't talk to many people these days, especially girls I'd guess. I assumed that's the reason why you sent me that message in the first place. Isn't that right?" Heather asked.

"Is it that painfully obvious?" Cody asked, ashamed of his own apparent inadequacies.

"Let's put it this way. The last time that I saw a display of social awkwardness that bad was when a friend of my brother got drunk and loudly said he was the president of jellybeans and even the other drunk tweens stared at him like he had grown a extra head." Heather said matter-of-factly with a smirk on her face at seeing Cody squirm.

Her answer made Cody's expression worse. Normally, she wouldn't have cared much. But for reasons unclear Heather seemed intent on continuing this discussion regardless. As such, her expression became more serious and even slightly apologetic, only slightly.

"Come on Cody. I was hyperbolic. If it was that bad, would I still be talking to you?"

"No…I guess you wouldn't. But why are you talking to me? I was shocked to see that you wanted to talk to me. True we were never enemies but we weren't chums either." Cody asked, feeling slightly better at realizing that.

"Forgetting the outdated and geeky "chums" comment…" Heather said with noticeable restraint in her voice due to her overlooking such a dorky thing to rip apart before continuing in a much softer tone, "I'm in a similar situation to you, believe it or not."

The Queen Bee then took a deep breathe before speaking, clearly having trouble at it.

"This is very hard for me to say but after my time on Total Drama, in particular my cameo on the latest season, I've been transformed from a popularity queen to a pariah. My hold over the cronies and wannabes who I once called my friends is nonexistent while those who already hated me now do so with the benefit of convenient righteous. And those who have never seen me in-person view me as a true modern day devil. Even my own family, who were never the most attentive people, don't even acknowledge me."

"Heather, I'm so sorry to…" Cody began to say, his heart going out to her until…

"I WASN'T DONE YET! AND I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY YOU PATHEIC HOPELESS LITTLE RUNT OF A GEEK!" Heather shouted on an angry impulse.

Cody stopped speaking instantly and froze up from fear of Heather's sudden outburst. But it wasn't just the suddenness of it that had startled Cody so greatly. Even though Cody could tell from her face it was only somewhat shouting, it sounded like she was yelling at the top of her lungs. Actually, it might have been higher than the top of her lungs. Cody didn't notice that illogical thought; he was simply too startled and scared.

Seeing this, Heather's face for the second time today showed vulnerability and regret.

"But thank you for your concern. While it's hard for me to show it, it does mean a lot." Heather said softly, even sporting a slight smile for a microsecond before realizing it.

Despite only bearing being noticeable, Cody had noticed Heather's slightest of smiles. The Tech Geek couldn't help but show his gap-toothed smile when he discovered this.

Feeling good for the first time in a while, Cody said to the vulnerable looking Heather, "I'm sorry for interrupting you Heather. Please continue, I can tell that you need to vent."

Heather looked genuinely shocked at Cody, who couldn't help but grin as he saw the Queen Bee who was a master of strategy and manipulation look truly dumbfounded. Cody actually found it kind of cute, a word he never thought he'd use to describe her.

"Yo-you still want to talk to me after I shouted at you and insulted you? W-why?" Heather asked, despite her best efforts her voice cracked a little.

"I do. You were right earlier in that I've become even less social than I was before. Honestly, just hearing the voice of another, something that I haven't heard in a week, is such a simple and yet such a great reward in and of itself that you could be talking to me about inflected bunions on your aunt's feet and I'd still sit here and eat it up. Though I would prefer if you didn't talk about that." Cody said with a smile, finding a small piece of his former and optimistic self. This got another quick and slight smile out of Heather.

Cody wasn't entirely sure why seeing Heather smile so reluctantly made him feel like his old fun-loving self more then the times when he was out with friends. Maybe it was because of knowing what Heather was like and seeing her not only be sad but also made slightly happier by him gave Cody a sense of satisfaction that he never felt before? Or maybe it was because he could ignore his own problems when he was cheering someone else up and in the process cheer himself up? Whatever the reason, it felt very, very good!

And Cody still had more to say on this matter to Heather, who was now listening intently.

"Besides, even if that wasn't the case, just by accepting my offer and caring enough about my feelings to correct yourself when you shouted show that you deserve a chance. But more than that, you deserve a friend. And finally, though I can't get a date to save my own life, I can "read" girls in a way. Chalk that talent up to years of being 'the best guy friend' to every girl I've actually liked. I'm now an expert on girls having problems and needing a safety valve to blow off steam. While I can't say why, I can tell that you've got a lot of steam and really need a friend. I do have some friends and I still feel so alone. I can only imagine how lonely you feel after everything that's happened on Total Drama."

"You have no idea Cody. You really don't." Heather said, simply yet knowingly.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we? Come on in and have a sit on my figurative couch. Dr. Cody, doctor of girl's emotional issues, will see you now. Please, tell the good doctor everything. Let's find the good buried under all of that old bad." Cody said feeling his mouth become a full smile and his previous optimism in full bloom.

"Dr. Cody? My God you're such a geeky little dweeb! But… th-thanks…nerdface…" Heather said, switching from confusion to something else while refusing for a moment to look at the image of Cody on her computer screen. She was fighting against a new smile.

* * *

This would prove to be the start of a friendship that no one could have seen coming. But come it did. Despite having personalities almost polar opposites, the two actually clicked. Though different in many ways, there was just barely enough overlap to make this work. The two of them would spend the majority of their time from that point onward on Skype with each other. It would be impossible to know in advance how their talks would ensue. Sometimes they would speak mostly about contestants they hated and made fun of them (Alejandro was a favorite target of theirs during these types of discussions). Other times Cody would reveal to Heather the full depths of his loneliness and though the actual advice given was pretty minimal, the Queen Bee still listened and took it seriously. And yet other times Heather would list off a seemingly endless series of issues and fears. Cody would always listen diligently, offering advice and an occasional well-timed quip.

While all of the types of discussions were worth it to Cody, it was the ones that focused on Heather's issues/fears that seemed to be most full and yet the most incomplete to him. Some of this was due to a few trends that he caught; the most constant one was Heather refusing to talk about what happened on Revenge of the Island or anything else recent. But there were also examples of behavior that Heather would sometimes display, like how there were times where when she was clearly angry or offended but it was held back. Almost as if Heather was going out of her way to not do something to truly offend Cody.

And that was something that Cody couldn't fully grasp. He was fine with it but it felt a little off to him. He could buy Heather craving friendship like he did but he still felt like there was more to it than just that…like she wasn't telling him everything of importance.

Cody soon would have these gut feelings validated in a sudden and earthshattering way. It was roughly two weeks after their first of many multi-hour conversations on Skype. In that time, the two had established a base that could hopefully support a true friendship. Whether it was indeed a true friendship or not was about to be put to the ultimate test.

Cody remembered like it was yesterday. The most likely reason for this was because…**it was yesterday!**

* * *

It had started out normal enough; the two were talking on Skype, this time about Heather. However, the Queen Bee for some reason unknown to Cody did not seem fully focused.

In the middle of a rant about some unpleasant experience from before the fourth season, Heather sighed and stopped as if she had been running on steam and now had run out.

She just stared into the screen for a few moments, unsure of what to do right now.

"I-I'm sorry Cody but I can't keep this up." Heather reluctantly admitted.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Cody asked with concern before he thought he discovered what the problem was (the key word being "thought").

"Did I do something? Did I talk too much? I bet I talked too much! Do I sound clingy? I'm sure I must so sound clingy and desperate to you. Or maybe its because I…" Cody began to say in an increasingly manic matter, afraid that he somehow offended the only person who he had significant interaction with in the longest time.

"Cody! Get a grip you manic little twerp! Its not because of you goddamnit!" Heather shouted. While trying to be patent with Cody (and more often succeeding than not), there were still moments when Heather's old and bossy self would wear its ugly head.

Her shouting, once again sounding much louder than looking at her face would indicate, did get Cody to stop his downward spiraling of doubt and self-criticism.

Even so, Heather inwardly cursed herself for losing her temper like that again. She knew that most people would have stopped talking to her a long time ago because of her temper (which though greatly lessened than during Total Drama Island was still more than most would tolerate). But as odd as it might sound to the average person not in the situation, Heather was almost thankful for Cody's very isolated and friend-craving demeanor. Heather always did her best to regulate her temper but Cody actively wanting her friendship took some of the stress off of her, she had more leeway with him than she would be able to have with others not in such a socially dry existence.

After breathing in deeply and trying to figure out how to structure her statements, Heather said, "Its because of me Cody, you've done nothing wrong or too disgustingly geeky. I'm not complimentary and likely never will be but my on-line conversations with you have been a major real bright spot in my life. Its just…just…"

The Queen Bee then stopped again for a few moments, struggling to convey her point. After a few more deep breaths, she attempted to finally say what was so difficult to say.

"Its just that this isn't enough, talking to you through a computer screen I mean. I've barely interacted with anybody in person since my cameo in that horrible episode of the latest season of Total Drama. Just seeing someone's image is not the same thing as seeing and talking to them in person. So I'm truly sorry to say Cody but I…" Heather says, her voice becoming more reluctant with every passing word until…

"What if I come see you then, in person?" Cody asked, interrupting what he was sure was some attempt by Heather to end their recent friendship despite not wanting to it seemed.

Heather merely stared at Cody for a solid ten to fifteen seconds with the wheels in her head turning to comprehend the simple statement that the Tech Geek had just made. Her truly shocked expression made it seem like Cody was saying he wanted to go into outer space instead of just paying her a visit. Cody knew Heather didn't live that far away.

"Y-you want to come and see me?" Heather said, her mind still splattering from this.

"Yes, I do. I already know you won't tell me why you feel so isolated. You haven't the times in the past when I've tried to pry it out of you. But maybe if I could see you and spoil this big secret, whatever it may be, it will allow you to move beyond it. What do you say Heather? Will you let your little friend Cody in on your big, bad secret?" Cody says, hoping to finally get Heather past whatever has been brothering her so badly.

Heather looked like Cody was pointing a flamethrower/grenade launcher combo at her. Again for reasons that the Tech Geek couldn't understand, the Queen Bee looked torn. Also out of Cody's understanding was why Heather was actually smiling a little bit.

He couldn't know it but the reason was because of the comments "little friend Cody" and "big, bad secret". But her smile barely lasted two seconds before the torn looks returned.

Cody waited for a solid minute before asking, "Well, Heather? What do you say?"

Heather sighed as if she were about to jump off of a hundred story building into the sea. She was about to make a leap of faith nearly as frightening if not slightly more so. For whatever reason, Heather was about to give in to Cody's request to discover the truth.

Maybe it was because Cody's commitment to her wellbeing convinced her that he might be able to take it? Or maybe it was because the slim possibility of him reacting well was simply too great a factor given her near total isolation from actual human contact?

Either way, Heather's resistance had been wore down to nothing by Cody's persistence.

Sighing the heaviest she has yet amid several heavy sighs from her, Heather says, "Ok Cody. You win. I give up. I will show why I've been so evasive while talking to you and what has been bothering me so much. But you won't find me at my house though. I'm currently somewhere else, but it's within reasonable driving distance from your home."

"Great! Where are you? I'll visit you tomorrow and show you that its not as big a deal as you think it is." Cody says, smiling fully at finally being help to help his unlikely friend.

"I'm doubtful of that, very doubtful. But I'll tell you where to find me. Go get a pen and paper. The directions are very specific and you must follow them to the letter Cody." Heather says.

After returning with a pad and pen, Cody jotted down Heather's complicated directions. True that Cody had to do this a few times because he kept messing up, to Heather's ire. However, eventually Cody was able to write down the confusion directions correctly.

Finally having that cleared up, Heather added, "Alright. If you leave your house at 9, you should be able to get here by 10. I hope to see you before that point though. I have to get off-line now; I need to get a few things ready here for tomorrow. If you follow my instructions, you should be able to find the place and to get to past the security here."

Heather paused and stared at Cody, her eyes were between thankful and doubtful. Cody was about to ask her if there was anything she had to say but she beat him to the punch.

"Two final things Cody. One, you can't, I repeat **CAN'T** tell anyone that your coming here! I can't say why secrecy is so important but you'll see for yourself, won't you?" Heather said, her voice now was devoid of doubt and dripped with iron strong certainty. Matching her voice, her eyes were the coldest grey glaciers imaginable to Cody.

But then, as if by global warming on steroids, the grey glaciers melted significantly. Now Heather's eyes were far more wet and vulnerable. Her voice when she said her final point was sincere in a way that Cody almost never heard from the former TD villain.

"And two…**thanks Cody."** Heather said, showing a smile but this time not hiding it.

With that, Heather got off line. Though Cody didn't like the idea of not having anything to do today now that Heather wouldn't be on-line, he smiled and breathed easy.

He knew he made the right decision and he felt even better than when he saw the happiness in Gwen's face when he got her to ride with Trent in the canoes during TDI. What was even better was that this time there was nothing bittersweet about this action. Well, unless of course one counted going to see Total Drama's first great villain as bitter.

And as his on-line chats with Heather showed, Cody did not feel that way anymore.

* * *

**And there you have it, the start of my strangest story to date! I hope you liked it. **

**Those you who have read "Mad Mikey" have likely already noticed this but one of my many goals with this story and the other two that will be published at around the same time is much shorter chapters! While I do think that long chapters work best for "Mad Mikey", it will be nice to have stories that hopefully won't take nearly as long to write and update. **

**Just like the other two stories that will be publish around the time this one is, this story will not be my primary concern as a fan-fiction writer. That honor belongs to "Mad Mikey", which I highly encourage you to read even if you don't like most M stories. The reason is because that story was only made M with the last chapter. But please know that I am thinking about this story and the others as well. It's simply that I'll focus more on "Mad Mikey" first. So while updates will happen for this story, they will not be my main concern.**

**Also, if you like what you see, please give "Mad Mikey" and the story "Total Drama: What is Real?" by theGunmaster (which I'm a co-author on)a try! Both stories are awesome and deserving of your time…at least I think so. :) **

**Not much else to say here aside from next time Cody will discover the BIG reveal! **

**Until then, please read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word! **


	2. The BIG Reveal

**Author's Notes: Not much to say about this one in advance except it's the moment of truth. It is here that Cody learns of Heather's BIG secret. How will he react? **

**Here's the second chapter of "Attack of the 50 Foot Heather": The BIG Reveal**

* * *

Cody's sneakers were creating loud echoes on the white tile of the building's floor. He was unsure of this whole place. After driving for so long with so much secrecy, he was honestly underwhelmed. The building, aside from being in the middle of nowhere, was not impressive or mysterious in the slightest. If anything, it looked like a small office building. Only a state of the art security system (which he'd been given the needed codes for) indicated to Cody that there was anything of particular importance about this place.

After passing through a few more rooms of security that reminded him or either an airport on high alert or a government building, Cody entered the vast main lobby. Again, there was nothing extraordinary about it; it was a largely bland and white waiting area.

But that was actually a good thing for Cody; he had so much on his mind as it was already. Not shockingly, almost every thought he had was related to his confusion about Heather. Why did she seem so resistant to seeing him? Why was she here to begin with?

Why did she flat out refuse to discuss anything that had happened to her after TDROTI?

What had caused her to actually accept his e-mail request and start talking to him at all?

"Mist-er An-der-son!" A male voice says, sounding like Agent Smith from _The Matrix_.

This snapped Cody out of his contemplative mood as he noticed two people who had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. They were two adults, a man and a woman. Both of them were over 6 feet tall and wearing the uniforms and gear of security guards.

While the male had a smile on his face at the joke he just made, the female looked at him with a look of contempt as she said to him, "Quit joking around! I've got a bet to win."

"We'll see about that. But first, we've got to make sure we got the right guy. You are Cody Anderson, yes?" The male guard says, switching from the female guard to Cody.

"Uh,y-yes. I'm Cody Anderson. And I was told to come here beca-" Cody started to say.

"We know why you were told to come here. You are here to see Heather, and we are assigned to take you to her. Please follow us, I've got some money to collect." The female guard says, interrupting Cody before guiding him to a large nearby elevator.

As they entered the elevator, Cody felt a very odd feeling of worry spike through him. This was added to when the female guard said before pushing the button, "Abandon all hope ye who enter here." With that, they descended, but hopefully not into Hell itself.

* * *

Rather than roaring fires and the gnarling of teeth, what dominated the ride was silence.

"So, um, what exactly was this bet that you mentioned earlier?" Cody asks, trying to end the silence that was making him a little more on edge.

"Sorry old chap but we aren't at liberty to say. We've got our orders from the big lady herself, and as long as the this place provides me with a steady paycheck, I'll do whatever the big lady says." The male guard says, enjoying his adding more mystery for Cody.

"Indeed. Besides, you not knowing ahead of time will help me win this bet of ours." The female guard added, for the first time since Cody had seen her she had a partial smile.

The silence reigned supreme once again with Cody even more puzzled by this place. In that silence, Cody only now realized how deep this elevator seemed to be going. While just a guess on his part, Cody estimated that they had to be many miles underground.

"How deep does this elevator go?" Cody asks. The ***bing*** of the elevator chinned then.

"To right here." The male guard says, both matter-of-factly and jokingly all at once.

Sure enough, the elevator's descent had finally stopped and the large doors opened. The two guards walked out first with Cody following behind them.

This lower level was far more impressive than the upper level that Cody had seen. Despite knowing that he was miles underground, Cody saw nothing that would reveal that. He was surrounded by clean and strong looking walls as he walked on a railway. There were electricity and air ventilation systems that appeared to be very dependable. Many large pipes on along the ceiling indicated that running water was also present. Looking over the rails, Cody could see many squares that must have been other rooms that had ceilings of their own blocking Cody's ability to see what was inside of them.

For a distance that Cody could only guess, he and the two guards walked until reaching a massive door. Actually, it was largely than massive, it was over fifty feet tall. And it wasn't made of metal, or at least not a metal known to Cody since it had a vague and partial transparency to it. Cody could see some shadows of some things on the other side.

The female guard approached a nearby keypad and began to type on it. While entering what Cody assumed was an entrance code, he noticed something odd. Even though he could have swore it wasn't there before, a massive silhouette was seen. What it could have been perplexed Cody to no end; it didn't make any sense to him. Based on its general outline, it had the shape of a human being, of a gigantic human. Despite that, his logical side told him that it must be some kind of manmade construct. However, the exact construction and its purpose was something Cody couldn't grasp. He didn't have much time to be convinced of either notion as the door was opened. As he followed the guards, what he was convinced of what that the object was of gigantic yet vaguely human shape.

Cody watched as the guards walked on into the room then began to follow after them. The first thing he noticed was the vast area in front of him. Despite being at least a few miles underground, the room on the other side of the massive door might have reached its lowest point at least another mile or two deeper into the Earth's crustal plate.

From his vantage point on the railway that was near the ceiling of this gigantic room, he could see details both mundane and extraordinary given the previously seen décor. The mundane came from the color scheme of white and the mostly Spartan bare features. But there were many objects that seemed out of place in such a bland and sterile location. As odd as it sounds, Cody could see: a basic bed, a flat-screen TV, a video game controller, and a computer among other things that appeared to be much larger than the normal sizes.

This would have been Cody's primary thought if not for a bigger development. He saw the giant human shaped object whose outline he had seen just moments earlier. But now he saw that it wasn't a massive human shaped object, it was a massive human.

Even more shocking to the Tech Geek, it was a massive human that he recognized. It was a massive Heather looking straight at them! A massive Heather was looking **AT HIM!**

At the end of the rail he was standing on was a Heather whose face was taller than him!

* * *

Heather had been told that Cody's first reaction once the shock set in would be to scream and run away. She hoped that talking to Cody on-line before would have him react better.

She simply did the only thing she could think of doing…raising her hand as she waved it back and forth. "Hi Cody." Went throughout the air from the massive form in front of him. Cody's eyes grew quite wide as he stared in shock, feeling his mouth began to dry up as his rational mind told him what he was seeing was impossible. Despite her worry and concern, Heather wore as friendly a smile as she could while looking down at her on-line friend. As she looked at him Heather noticed that his mouth was moving but it seemed that he was having trouble forming words as he was struggling to process this.

Cody couldn't believe what he was seeing. Matching what Heather had been told, the Teck Geek felt his instinct to run away screaming to an almost primal and total level. However, shocking everyone including himself, Cody managed to push it back down. Even more shocking (and encouraging to Heather) was that Cody had, despite his fear, actually managed to weakly raise his hand in a similar greeting as he said, "H-h-hi."

After waving at Heather for over a solid minute without realizing it due to his fear, Cody rested his hand on the hand-reel in a basic attempt to steady his knees so he wouldn't fall. While doing so, Cody tried to remember to breath in so he could avoid passing out. It would appear that this was rather unsuccessful because he ended up falling on his knees. Heather watched intently with the most reassuring look she could actually muster while the guards were starting to debate if Cody would need something to steady his nerves. However, a few moments later this debate was ended because Cody was able to stand. While having the strength to stand, Cody still couldn't speak and his skin was pale white.

With his fear overpowering the basic memory of how he came to this literal threshold, Cody couldn't conceive of any option but to go ahead and see where this took him. With his feet feeling like eighty pound weights, Cody slowly walked closer to Heather's face. Seeing this made Heather's worried smile become slightly more relaxed and natural. For some odd reason, the image of Cody slowly approaching her reminded Heather of seeing a mouse or bird getting use to a hand offering food. Maybe candy would have helped?

Choosing to focus on the small yet encouraging results so far instead of that afterthought, Heather knew what she had to say next, even though it could potentially ruin everything.

"I guess the first thing that we should do is that I should pick you up in my hand." Heather said, clearly feeling uneasy about the unusual idea.

This feeling was increased by Cody's understandably unsure expression at the odd request. He couldn't grasp the point of doing something like that.

Seeing this, Heather added, "Uh, the doctors here say that it will really help you accept that what you're seeing as real and not just a trick of the eyes or a mental delusion."

Not considering notions like what was real and unreal at this moment, Cody just nodded. He tried to imagine how any of this could be possible. What had happened to Heather?

But that was pushed from Cody's mind though the moment he was covered in the shadow of Heather's hand as it slowly approached him.

While Cody up until this point had managed to keep his fear down to such levels as he could deny having it, seeing objects as big as him, Heather's fingers, come towards him was what made it impossible for him to keep the fear down any longer.

The Tech Geek suddenly screamed and tired to run away but the two guards were blocking his path. The two had been told that this would likely happen and to be ready. As Cody struggled in basic fright to force his way past the two much larger guards, Heather's fingers were withdrawn quickly as if she had burnt them on a hot stove.

She had been told that this was pretty much inevitable, that Cody would panic. But that didn't change the fact that Heather was deeply hurt and frustrated right now.

"Jesus Cody, man-up already! I've been scared and panicking ever since this happened! If you can't handle this then just go! I won't stop you from going out the way you came. What I need right now is a friend, not a panicking little twerp who can't even talk to me!" Heather shouted, her nerves finally buckling under the weight of the weeks of pressure.

Just like during their on-line chats, Heather's shouting got Cody to stop panicking. He no longer screamed and tried to overpower the guards blocking him. Turning around, he looked at Heather. The Queen Bee was staring at the floor with a frown. Cody was able to see that her now gargantuan grey eyes were glistening; she was starting to form tears. Despite his until moment's ago all-consuming fear, Cody felt like the worst person ever.

His mind flashed back to their first on-line chat, when he saw the sadness in her eyes. He remembered how much he hated seeing that in any person and how he wanted to end it. Then it dawned on him, no matter how big she was, Heather was still a person. She still had emotions, needs, and desires. She still laughed, shouted, fumed, and cried. Right now she was about to cry. Because of him a lonely girl trying to reach out was about to cry.

Cody then turned around and saw that the two guards had stopped blocking the path. He could now leave if he wanted to, neither they nor Heather would try to stop him now. The choice was clear…leave out of fear of his personal safety or stay and comfort Heather?

Though his heart was working overtime, Cody began walking towards the giant Heather. As he approached he couldn't help but muse how she was more akin to a monster who destroys cities than the world famous first villain on a teenage reality television show.

Cody also noticed that Heather had the fingers which had reached out for him gently gripping the edge of the rail without even realizing it as she was still looking down.

As Heather stared at the floor and was trying her best to not start shedding tears, she suddenly felt something. It was a small (to her that is) object moving along her finger. Moving her eyes from the floor towards the source, Heather was truly shocked. She saw Cody moving on of his hands back and forth across the closest finger to the rail's edge.

While barely feeling it, this gesture meant the world to Heather. Cody not only stayed when he could have left but he was actually trying to make her feel better. **He actually cared!** While part of her insulted her for getting so worked up over something like this, a much stronger part of her was inwardly gushing with happiness at this small gesture.

Cody hadn't noticed that Heather had noticed his action at first. He was more taken by what he was feeling. When he had put his hand on her skin, Cody had felt warmth coming from Heather's flesh as the muscles beneath them tensed up at the contact. The Tech Geek was now starting to see the reasoning behind Heather's initial idea of picking him up. Touching her skin successfully eliminated any stubborn feelings of disbelief. Every now and then, Cody would remove his hand from Heather's finger for a moment. Whenever he did, Cody would notice that the warmth of the flesh would slightly fade. It was warmth being generated by a literal living tower of flesh, blood, and humanity.

Eventually, for no real reason, Cody looked up and finally noticed Heather looking at him. While her eyes were still glassy, she was now showing a genuine smile. Just like during their on-line chats, seeing Heather smile made all of the hard stuff before worth it.

As he continued to pet Heather's finger, Cody stared at Heather for over thirty seconds. Finally, Heather decided to break the silence with her saying as low as she could, "I-I'm really sorry Cody. I shouldn't ha-"

"No, no, Heather. You don't have to apologize. I should be the one apologizing here. You were just trying to help me get a handle on this situation. I'm so sorry Heather. I know you're scared but a second ago five objects as big as me were coming from a girl who looks like she just stepped off the set of a old 1950s science fiction film. You're just a lot to take in right now, you've got to let me catch up". Cody says, speaking his honest mind.

"You think I'm a monster?" Heather whispered flatly as though Cody had just punched her in the stomach with the hurt in her voice being unmistakable. Reaching forward the instinct to hug and console her was strong but the edge of the railing reminded him of reality. Cody couldn't hug Heather as he could have when she was her original height.

Instead, Cody tried to console her the only way he knew how…panicked and twitchy!

"Oh God! No, I didn't mean that! Please don't think that I think that you're a monster! You are not a monster Heather; monsters are nowhere near as hot as you! When was the last time Godzilla wore a bikini? And if he did, I doubt he'd full it as nicely as you!"

It wasn't until he had finished that Cody realized that he likely crossed a few lines he shouldn't have. He froze in fright, this time not of Heather but his own big mouth. But to his great shock (and even greater relief) Heather's face had brightened up considerably. It wasn't until then that Cody realized an unintentional benefit to the words he had just said.

Given the earthshattering surprise of Heather being fifty feet tall, Cody had until now missed the slightly smaller earthshattering surprise that Heather was indeed in a bikini. And true to Cody's manic praises, she filled it very, very, VERY, nicely! Even so (in a very rare move for Cody), the hot girl in the bikini wasn't his brain's strongest thought. He'd likely become aroused by this at another time but right now his mind was more concerned with trying to figure out how this was, how Heather became so gigantic.

As for Heather, she found herself showing more approval for this compliment than she would have preferred under normal circumstances. She cursed the weeks of no one, especially boys her own age, saying things like that which made her look so desperate! But once again, a very strong graduate for Cody overpowered those negative feelings.

The two stared at each other a little longer before someone spoke. This time, Cody broke the silence by asking unsurely, "So, uh, is that, um, picking me up idea still a option?"

Heather looked at Cody with total shock. "Y-yo-you still want to be picked up, Cody?"

The Tech Geek moved away from Heather's giant hand and reached the edge of the railing. Heather's face, larger than his entire body, was directly in front of him. The look on her face was unsure, possibly even greater than the feelings of being unsure in him.

"If this is going to work, if I'm going to help you Heather, I have to trust you. I'm more nervous than I have ever been in my entire life, and I'm nervous often but I trust you. You took a leap of faith for me by showing me this. Its only fair that I take one for you." Cody says, trying to speak with as much conviction as he could, and mostly succeeding.

Fighting back tears and a smile, Heather simply nodded her head. For some reason, she didn't want Cody to know how touched she was by his trust in her despite his fear.

Without saying a word, Heather took her hand off of the railing beside Cody. Once again, the massive objects that were Heather's fingers casted their long shadows over Cody. Her fingers curled around him mechanically and that all too familiar state of fear returned to him in full strength although her skin was both warm and soft and she seemed to be trying to be gentle with him. The Tech Geek found himself being lifted off the railway.

Noticing his feet were no longer touching solid ground, Cody felt the fear return in full. As his instincts tried to take control he was able to keep at least something of a handle on himself though his breathing and heart rate still began to quicken as adrenalin flooded his brain. The smile on Heather's face grew as she realized this and was proud of Cody. Wanting to return the favor to him, Heather placed Cody in her other hand's open palm.

Though somewhat awkward to her, Heather started to pet Cody with her pointer finger.

"Cody, I honestly can't say in words how much you wanting to stay with me means to me. I know we are both scared and unsure about all of this but maybe we can help each other out. There'll be obstacles but I shockingly think that we can become good friends." Heather says as she continued the bizarre action of petting Cody with a voice that was possibly the most gentle that had ever passed the former Total Drama Queen Bee's lips.

Cody took this in as he felt Heather's fingers petting him. As he remained there he tried to get himself to relax. At least he was still rational enough to agree with her words though he couldn't say it. Everything about her was simply so impossible and her presence was so intimidating it was almost overwhelming. To avoid this, Cody began taking deep breaths to repress the fear that would make this experience overwhelming.

The feeling of Heather's massive fingers brushing lightly against his body was actually helping to relax him he found. Unknowingly thinking along similar lines to Heather from earlier in their meeting, Cody imagined that a small bird must feel this way when getting use to a new owner handling it. But that notion, though accurate, had some unpleasant features to it. While Cody was by no means a domineering person and destined to the more submissive member in a relationship, he really didn't like to think of himself as pet. But in the current situation happening now, it was the best example he could think of. But Cody wasn't a small bird; he was a human, one with a rational side struggling to get his more primal instincts of fear and distrust under control. This would all take some time.

But time was something that both Cody and Heather now had in abundance. Heather in particular wasn't feeling any strong desire to check the time. This was the most human contact, actual physical contact, which she had experienced in weeks. She was in no rush to end it. She had honestly forgotten how wonderful another person's skin could feel.

Realizing how good it felt, Heather realized something: he wasn't getting away now! He had been given his chance and he chose to stay with her instead. And this felt too good for her to willingly let Cody, in all literalness, slip through her finely pedicured fingers. But she honestly didn't think it would come to that. If worse came to worse, she could easily use that bikini area which Cody had been (quite rightly) gushing over before.

As the two teens stayed as they were for many minutes over this very bizarre but very intimate physical contact, the most contact either had experienced or enjoyed in years.

* * *

With them in their own little world, neither Cody nor Heather heard two other voices.

"Ah! What did I tell you! Cody stayed and is likely going to try to seduce the big lady. Pay up, sucker!" The male guard said to the female one with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Goddamn teenage hormones! I bet he only stayed because of those gigantic bouncing boobs of hers! I shouldn't have expected any better from the male half of the species." The female guard groaned in frustration as she handed over a 20-dollar bill to the male guard.

"Now, now, my dear. No need to be so cynical or belittling towards the male half. While admittedly rare these days, there are still teenage men who are honest-to-god gentlemen. And if you had ever bothered to watch the show, you'd know that Cody fits the bill well." The male guard says somewhat smirking while checking the 20 spot just given to him.

"Fine I guess you right." The female guard admitted with some small difficulty.

"Bet ya 50 bucks that Cody gets a lot more intimate with those giant breasts of hers?"

"Your on!"

* * *

**And there you have it, Cody now knows Heather's BIG secret and seems ok with it. Or at least, he's not so terrified by it to run away screaming from her gigantic body. **

**I'm especially curious to see how people feel about this chapter because in some ways this chapter is my first attempt at starting a actual romance and its also where I need to convince you, the reader, that this bizarre story concept has true potential. So, I guess my big questions are: how did I handle Heather and Cody in this chapter and could you see Cody forming a relationship with a Heather that is 50 feet tall? **

**Sadly, this is all that I have written for this story for the moment and it may be some time before I have enough to update this story again. However, just today I've written most of what will likely prove to be pivotal scene later in the story. My point is that be assured, even if this story isn't updated for a while; I'm still working on it. **

**So until the next update, please read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	3. Establishments

**Author's Notes: Hello guys! Here's the next chapter, coming far sooner than I though it would. To those of you who have read "Mad Mikey", you know how long it often takes me to write up new chapters and update the stories that have them. As always, here's a big shout out to those of you who have read and liked this story! :) **

**Anyway, before starting this chapter, there are a few things I'd like to say first. **

**Firstly, I'm very pleased with the overwhelmingly positive feedback about the last chapter! It was so great to see so many of you being pleased with it despite the very unusually situation it presents. In particular, I'm grateful for the praise giving to the meeting of Cody and Heather, that's easily my favorite scene so far in this story. **

**Secondly, I'm delighted that some of those who have shown favor on this story are fellow writers of some of the great (but lacking in number) Cody/Heather fan-fics! I am referring to "can't think" and "****randompandattack". If you haven't read their Cody/Heather stories, I highly recommend them because they are truly delightful. **

**Thirdly, despite being largely pleased with this chapter, I do have some concerns. I'll highlight these in more detail in the endnotes but I just to say that quickly here. **

**Oh, and to ****"****Ander Arias", please, for the love all things that are holy and wonderful…PLEASE MAKE SOME FAN-ART FOR THIS STORY! :) **

**Here's the third chapter of "Attack of the 50 Foot Heather": Establishments**

* * *

Long after the guards had made their second bet and left the two teens, they remained as they were. Cody was sitting in the palm of Heather's hand being petted like a small bird.

While being petted and with his mind calmed, Cody noticed a few things he didn't before. Firstly, despite his earlier claims, Heather's fingers were not as big as him. Though they weren't far off. Assuming that Heather was over 5 feet and that her body grew in proportion at ten times its height that meant that her four-inch long fingers were now 3 feet and 8 inches long. Of course, this was just a guess by Cody that could be wrong. However, with him being short already, Heather's fingers were **almost **as tall as him. That notion alone, that a single digit was almost as big as him, was overwhelming.

And it was just this realization about her fingers that had Cody still so deeply stunned. Everything about her was simply so impossible and her presence was so intimidating it was almost overwhelming. Even though her face was as welcoming as Heather could make it, it was still intimidating. Her face was almost twice as tall as Cody, he guessed. If it wasn't for the fingers constantly stroking his back and head, he would have said that he was looking at a enlarged projection of Heather's face on a massive movie theater screen.

Still taking this all in and enjoying the gentle touch of Heather's smooth fingers, Cody tried to truly get use to this situation. Despite his behavior, he was still pretty terrified. His logical side was trying to tell him that there was no use in being afraid. If Heather did have any nefarious intent, there was nothing he could do about. After all, he was literally in the palm of her hand. And this resignation actually did help him to relax a little bit. Knowing that he couldn't do anything if Heather had other plans, he had to wait and see.

As Heather continued to pet Cody, she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to brake down, start screaming, or even try to jump of her hand. She had been told that even after appearing to calm down that those actions were entirely possible from Cody.

After what seemed like forever, Heather broke the silence, offering more encouragement to Cody despite not being use to giving it. "I must say Cody, I'm really impressed with you. I've seen plenty of muscular, macho-type guys have to be heavily drugged just to stay in the same room as me because they wouldn't stop screaming or trying to run away. I guess you're not as spineless as I used to think you were, uh, for a little geek, I mean."

Cody blushed a bit at hearing this, despite the backhanded nature of the compliment towards the end. But then he thought of something. As odd as it sounded, he felt like a small child getting praised by a very respected adult. He couldn't help but think this reaction was due to the tremendous power and size difference between the two of them.

Heather giggled for a moment, despite her tense state, both at Cody's blush and that idea. She never would have guessed that this scrawny little runt would be handling himself better than men who thought of themselves as brave with big balls of brass. Even so, Heather knew that Cody was still scared and really hoped that he'd eventually quit it.

It was killing her to be so restrained, patent, and…nice! She nearly cringed at the idea!

Despite that, Heather then realized that Cody actually had the right mindset for this…that of someone who was almost always scared. Since he often was, he knew how to get over it quickly: unlike someone those who have never been scared, who have lost completely control around her. As paradoxical as it sounds, Cody the prefect kind of person for this. This socially isolated, timid little geek was perfect for interacting with a real-life giant.

"A-are you feeling any better now, Heather?" Cody asks the 50 Foot Queen Bee.

Just hearing Cody being able to talk to her made Heather feel better. Many brought to her have been unable to talk, with fright drying their throats and breaking their minds.

"Y-yes Cody, I am. Thank you. I haven't felt this much better since I…" Heather says before stopping dead in her tracks.

But it didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to guess what Heather was going to say.

And Cody wasn't exactly a rocket scientist, so he picked up on this has well.

"Listen, I don't mean to pry but I have to ask. What made you…" Cody says before…

"…A freak?" Heather says, finishing Cody's thought with something other than he intended.

"No, no! Not a freak!" Cody nervously exclaims to prevent Heather from getting upset. "A giant. I was going to ask what made you giant. But if you don't want to say then…"

Heather sighed, which was loud enough at her current height to have Cody stop talking.

"No, no…that's all right. It's ok Cody. I can talk about it. You have a right to know."

"So what happened to you, Heather?"

"Chris!" Heather says in slightly more than a cold and simmering hate-filled hiss.

* * *

From there, the giant Queen Bee recapped her cameo on Revenge of the Island. She told Cody stuff he already knew about: her throwing Chris out of his massive blimp, her trying to take the prize money for that season, and her being still on the zeppelin when Cameron's rocket flew into it. But then she started to reveal things not seen on the show.

"So, after the black nerd's rocket crashed into Chris' blimp, I was panicking. But even in my panic, I found a jetpack. Oddly enough, Chris actually did show me how to use it. Go figure, uh? Anyway, I strapped it on and rocketed out of the blimp right before it exploded and crashed into the lake. I barely made it out, a few seconds later and I would have died." Heather says before stopping and looking down at the floor with a frown.

Familiar and unpleasant thoughts began to buzz within Heather's now gigantic brain.

In the silence, Heather felt something. Looking down at her hand, she saw Cody hugging her thumb, which was at least half of his size. Grabbing it with both hands, Cody could barely make his fingers touch as he wrapped his hands around the giant digit not a finger. It was an odd but touching sight to Heather. Even more so since part of the reason for her silence wasn't just what Cody imagined it was. The Tech Geek thought Heather stopped talking and looked sad because of her almost dying. But there was another reason too.

Sometimes, she wished she had died, if that meant she wouldn't have to live as this freak that made Gwen, a creepy Goth girl who looked like she walked off of _"The Nightmare Before Christmas"_ of all people, look normal! The idea was one worse than death to her!

She was Heather after all, the Queen Bee, the personification of what was popular! For weirdoes like Gwen to be more normal than her was like her worst nightmare made real. Not to mention, it forced Heather to remember how she felt before she became popular. Being 50 feet tall reminded Heather of when she was unpopular, when she was always sad. Reliving memories of that came more frequent and what she was feeling right now.

But as she felt Cody's body embracing a part of her, those kinds of thoughts evaporated. Though her pride was vehemently fighting it, her graduate was once again massive. But that didn't mean that her prideful side wasn't strong or without its powerful weapons.

'_God, am I pathetic! Is every little gesture from him going to do this to me? Am I suppose to melt at his every touch like some kind of spineless geek?' _Heather's prideful side says.

The side of Heather that was grateful to Cody couldn't come up with a rebuttal at this time. However, when Cody released her thumb, Heather ended her internal debate.

"Thanks." Heather says in a largely neutral tone before continuing her story for Cody. "So, after I…escaped the explosion, the jetpack I was using I was losing control over. I don't remember much about it but I know that ended up crashing on a part of the island that wasn't shown during the recent season."

"Why wasn't this part of the island shown?"

"As I discovered later, because it was the most mutated part. Just my luck, right?" Heather says while flashing a smirk that was devoid of any actual amusement. "When I came to, I was in a hospital bed far away from Camp Wawanakwa. I'd been out for days. It appeared they found me a few hours later, lying in some kind of gross glowing green goo-wow, did I just say four "G" words in a row? My God, I'm worse than I thought. I'm becoming a geek!"

Seeing a chance to lighten the mood and lift Heather's low spirits, Cody reacted to that.

"Hey! I take some offense to that. I am, despite all evidence to the contrary, a geek too."

"Wow. I never would have guessed. Please, stop the presses. That's front page news!" Heather says with an eye roll, a voice full of sarcasm, and her other hand under her chin.

"I know. Many people are shocked to discover that underneath this embodiment of pure masculinity with budging muscles," Cody says gesturing to his very un-muscular frame, "beats the heart of someone who speculates about if any superhero could actually beat Batman and is up-to-date on the latest news from the growing world of video games."

Heather stared at Cody wide-eyed, seemingly like he had just spoken another language. "Pfff, whatever!"

"Besides, there's nothing wrong with finding amusement in enunciating with alliterations. While just my humble opinion, I think it can speak volumes that you would be able to pontificate your proven proficient prowess with a plethora of playful poetics." Cody says, with a growing smirk at reveling in his geeky nature.

Heather's gigantic grey eyes grew even more; he really was speaking another language!

"Wh-what did you just say?"

"Oh, sorry. I said that you are easily smart enough to speak with alliterations if you wanted to. After all, you couldn't be the powerhouse you were on Total Drama if you didn't have quite a bit in the upper storage, right?" Cody says with a sheepish grin.

Spoken in layman's terms, Heather got Cody's point and was pleased with it. Very pleased. Despite her best efforts, a small smile briefly crawled its way onto her face.

She honestly couldn't remember the last time anyone called her smart. Many people acknowledged it but they always used it as a negative, framing her intellect within the borders of things like her being scheming, manipulative, callous, insensitive, or cruel. But Cody framed it in a positive light instead, like Heather should be proud of how smart she was. Even more shocking, he brought up her behavior on Total Drama without condemning it. While she wasn't naïve enough to imagine that meant he approved of her past behavior, this was something that was literally unprecedented. She welcomed it.

For the first time in possibly ever, she felt like she was talking to someone who didn't see her an embodiment of evil, as a bitchy Queen Bee with a heart of ice to be shunned away.

"Sorry Heather, I got you sidetracked, please continue." Cody says with a faint smile at seeing Heather happy for a few moments.

The gigantic Queen Bee nodded her head before resuming her story for Cody.

"So, despite me crash landing into who-knows-what from thousands of feet, I had no injuries. The docs couldn't believe it, but they released me within the day anyway. My parents were thrilled…because I could go with them on some kind of camping trip with them. I was looking forward to it about as much as being on Total Drama all over again."

"Oh, come on Heather. I'm not exactly the outdoors type but how could it be that bad?" Cody asks.

"For me, with my family, it was. We were in the middle of nowhere, cut off from society. It was so backwater that I half thought I'd run into Ezekiel." Heather says before chuckling. Seeing Cody look confused, the Queen Bee stopped chuckling and continued. "Anyway, we were hiking, to where I don't remember, to some mountains top, I think. We passed this big boulder, taller than me, when I started feeling some discomfort. A few paces later, that discomfort became pain, searing pain all over. All different kinds of pain. The worst thing was the strange sensation of pulling, like I was being ripped apart."

"What do you mean?" Cody asks, wanting to make sure he was hearing her correctly.

"Do you remember when I was stretched on that rack in London by Gwen and Courtney?"

Cody nodded.

"It felt like that but a billon times worse! Everything was hurting, Cody…everything. My stomach felt like it was inflating and ready to burst. My arms and legs ached and burned as they felt like the joints were being torn out of place. My head was throbbing; my nostrils were flaring, and my skin felt like it was being stretched. My bones felt as if they were trying to leave my body on their own. Every inch of me felt it was going to snap at any moment! My body felt like it was breaking, and stretching. I was so scared, Cody!"

As Heather's eyes got a little glassy at remembering, Cody started to pet her thumb. Noticing this, Heather faintly smiled before continuing.

"Then there was my feet. They were swollen and in pain, feeling like they weren't mine. Or maybe I was wearing someone else's shoes, too tight and small for my feet. I remember thinking that someone had my shoes, and being mad about that. Funny…that's the detail of this whole crazy ordeal that sticks in my mind the most. I dunno why."

Cody shrugged his shoulders, just as clueless as Heather as to why that was and how that would stick out more to her than the feeling of her bones and skin being pulled apart.

"Soon I was trembling, feeling very, very cold. My clothes felt tight and confining. It was all happening so quickly. I had no idea what was going on. I started to hear a tearing sound, before I got cold. It was only then that I realized I was naked, my clothes had been ripped to pieces…including a really cute tube-top and shorts I had just bought yesterday. I remember thinking about trying to get a refund for them, they were clearly defective."

Cody stared at Heather with a two-sided look of wonder, imagining both Heather naked and how she could have been so concerned with clothes after hearing what came before that. Not realizing Cody's current state of clashing confusion, Heather resumed talking.

"I remember hearing talking but not being able to make out what was being said. It was, uh, like my head was light, like a balloon that was floating far away from the rest of me. Suddenly, the sky seemed closer, like I could touch it. The ground was getting farther and farther away, and the people and trees around me were becoming smaller and smaller.

"The towering trees, I was now looking down on. Was I flying? Did I die? Was I going to Heaven? If so, I remembering thinking that someone up there had made a mistake."

Despite his best efforts, Cody released a tiny chuckle at hearing that being put so bluntly.

This was ended when he noticed the gigantic grey eyes glaring angrily at Cody for that.

With her voice a little more angry, Heather continued. "Looking back on it, that was the worst thing…no. No, I tell a lie. That was not quite the worst thing…but it was the next-to-worst thing, maybe?" The anger left Heather's voice and became replaced by sadness.

"I remember looking down, seeing everything so far away. Why was it all so far away? I rubbed my eyes, but I didn't understand. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream; everything seemed bubbly and hazy. I felt like Lindsay, with a head full of hot air. The pain had stopped. I-I started to feel confused and disoriented, trapped in a crazy dream."

Heather then paused for a moment. Cody noticed her face became more confused and her eyes were a bit glassier than they already were. It was getting harder for her to talk. Further proof could be found in that when she resumed talking, her voice was cracking.

"I-I grabbed my forehead, I couldn't stand straight. My legs were starting to buckle. Then I felt someone, one of my knees as it hit the ground and fell on something sharp. I winced in pain. Thinking it was a sharp pebble; I pulled it out and brought to my face. Bu-but, it wasn't a pebble; it was a boulder larger than me…that I remembered passing before!"

Seeing that Heather was starting to shake and that she was clearly becoming stressed, Cody tries to stop her by saying, "H-Heather, it's ok, you c-can stop now."

"But it wasn't bigger than me…it was in my hand! How could it be in my hand Cody!?" Heather says, not hearing Cody. Suddenly she felt like she was back there, in the woods. "I felt where the pain was. Bringing my fingers back up…I-I-I saw blood…my blood. If I was dreaming, why was I in pain, why was there blood? I couldn't believe it, I couldn't!"

After pausing for a few seconds, Heather seemed to calm down and looked at Cody.

"Th-that should have been the worst part of this whole thing, but it wasn't. That was… look; do I really have to tell you this? It's just…oh…never mind…" Heather says, trying to brush off how much this has affected her while only showing the full extent that it has.

Cody wasn't sure why Heather continued talking. Maybe she couldn't stop herself? Maybe she was reliving the entire experience? Maybe she wanted to just get this over with? Either way, Cody was feeling more sympathy than he ever had before in his life.

"Th-then, I saw my parents and little brother…but they were all little now, even Mom and Dad. They weren't moving, just staring at me. Without thinking, I reached out my hand towards them…and, a-and then they…they…look, I'm sorry Cody…I'll tell you more about it some other time, okay? My nerves have been shot. I'm a bit wobbly now."

With that, noticing that Heather's eyes might start producing tears, Cody felt her hand move. Despite his screams of shock, the hand he was standing on was brought to her side. She was trembling terribly, trying to hug herself to stop the shaking. But she couldn't.

Pressed up against one of her sides of warm and juggling flesh, Cody thought to himself. This confirmed what he had suspected, her suddenly stilted words and evasion of further details, despite giving quite a few at first, showed that Heather was a emotional wreck.

While being unable to move, Cody would have had no desire to if he could. Though it likely would have looked ridiculous, Cody tried to hug Heather's much larger side. Grabbing as much flesh as he could, Cody hugged it with all of the might he could muster. He knew this couldn't be much, in particular to someone had massive as Heather.

So imagine his shock when the hand he was on was brought back to Heather's face. He noticed that her body, while still trembling a little bit, wasn't shaking as violently now. Even more shocking, Heather was looking at Cody with gratefulness in her eyes for him.

Even so, Heather started to frown. "I'm so pathetic, aren't I Cody?"

Cody couldn't believe his ears. Heather, a epitome of willful determination on Total Drama, only rivaled by Courtney and possibly Eva in terms of how much drive they had to succeed, thought she was pathetic after what she has been through!?

"Heather, I don't like saying bad things about people and I do think you're very smart but that was one of the dumbest things I've ever heard in my entire life!" Cody honestly says.

"H-how so? In less than thirty minutes, I've nearly cried at least twice. I-I…" Heather starts to say before…

"…Am a great girl who has been through a lot and doesn't know how to deal with being vulnerable." Cody says, trying to finishes Heather's sentence with something other than what he knew she actually would have said.

Heather stares at him, stunned.

"You've been in charge for years, I bet. Ruling your school's social scene with an iron fist, always coming off as the cool and strong willed girl. Your not use to not being in control of your own life, or showing your emotions to others, or having self-doubts. This is new territory for you, and not just the being fifty feet tall thing. Being vulnerable too."

"So, how did you become such an expert?" Heather says sadly, having a brief feeling of déjà vu, probably because those were the exact same words she said to Harold after he made similar claims during the special episode that had aired after TDI and before TDA.

"Well, I've read a little about psychology, I remember what you were like during season one, and I," Cody says before rubbing the back of his neck, "I've kind of talked to Harold occasionally about what he discovered about you before the second season started."

Heather continued to stare at Cody. The Tech Geek wasn't sure how Heather would react. Would she be mad that Harold had revealed those things? Would she try to kill him?

What Cody wasn't expecting was for Heather to slightly smile. "You just used three "S" words in a row…geek."

Puzzled for a second, Cody realized that he had. "Uh, ye-yeah, I guess I did didn't I?" He chuckled a bit at unknowingly continuing his bit about alliterations. Heather did as well.

After the chuckling died down, Heather was in better spirits…but something was still off.

Heather decided, despite herself, to ask Cody something, the initial reason why she looked stunned at him. She stared hard, eyes squinting as if seeing him for the first time.

"Do you…you really think that I-I'm great?"

At her question, Cody stared more intently into Heather's beautiful white face, into her gargantuan grey eyes, which seemed like they were sparkling and gleaming more like diamonds then the cold ice they usually resembled. Cody couldn't speak for a moment.

He found that his heart was pounding away in his chest. That hadn't happened since when he thought so highly of Gwen. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought…

_**Oh…no….**_

A deep, blush rose up, coloring Cody's pale cheek a rosy red as he choked and stuttered like a fish out of water. He rubbed the back of his scrawny neck, stammering and giggling nervously as he answered.

"Uhhh…of course your great. You accepted my offer to become friends, even though in so many ways we couldn't be more different. Talking to you has become a major highlight for me. You said your pathetic, nothing could be further from the truth. You told me something that must be your most painful memory. No one's been that personal with me. You might be the strongest person I've ever met, and your trying to make yourself even better by becoming more moral and kind. So yeah, I really think your gr-**ACK!"**

Any further words were cut short by a massive pair of lips pressing against his head. Cody's entire face was engulfed between the two warm and wet wonderful objects.

"Thank you, Cody." Heather says after releasing his face with a slight wet pop. "Your not so bad yourself…uh, you know…for a geek, I mean."

"You're…welcome…" Cody says while his face looked as if it were on fire. When the redness had died down, he was left with a dreamy, love-struck expression on his face.

This, however, went unnoticed by Heather. "For the first time in a while, I feel great. Thanks to you. I'm not use to this whole honest friendship thing and other Care-Bears crap," Heather says before actually smiling fully and affectionately ruffling Cody's long, chestnut bangs with one of her massive fingers despite him playfully and unsuccessfully trying to swat the digit away, "but I guess I could make an exception and try with you."

"Yeah…" Cody mumbled, still looking as if he was drugged up by Cupid's arrow. _'If this is what it feels like to get shot in the butt by him, I'm going to make him my proctologist!'_

* * *

After that, Cody didn't broach any more about what happened to Heather for today. There would be other times to learn what came next, there was still a lot to learn about this. However, for the rest of the day, the two simply talking about random things.

The two didn't realize for just how long they had been talking until they heard a familiar voice on the inter-com system, which soon became two familiar voices.

"_Visiting hours for today are up. Will all scrawny little teenage boys please get the bloody hell out of there!"_ The female guard's voice says in a serious, demeaning manner.

"_Yeah, you've been shooting your gums off for hours now. I thought only girls did that."_ The male guard adds, with his voice being far more playful.

"_HEY! What's that suppose to mean, you chauvinistic pig-man!?"_

"_Nothing at all, my bitter dick chopping fema-nazi." _

"_Oh sure, bring that up why don't you! I swear, I do that one time and-"_

"_I'd love for you to continue, but I need to tell you that you're still holding the button." _

"_I'm wha__**-OH MOTHERFU-!" **_

As the intercom system was suddenly shut off in mid-profane statement, Cody and Heather looked at each other with unblinking eyes.

"Did that scare you too?" Cody asks.

Heather simply nods her head while still not blinking. With her eyes still not changing, Heather placed Cody on the railing. He took a few steps before turning around to her.

"Uh…if you hear anyone screaming, mainly me, could you please save me? I'd like to be able to make a Cody Jr. at some point in my life." Cody weakly asks, both for fear and his silliness as asking Heather.

At first Heather isn't sure if Cody was serious or not. Either way, she chose her answer. "If you can promise more uplifting speeches like the ones from today, sure, I guess."

"Don't worry about that. You give me so much amble material to work with that I shouldn't have a problem with that." Cody says with a sincere smile at the Queen Bee.

Cody then left the room and her, with his hands subconsciously covering his privates.

As the doors closed behind the leaving Cody, Heather was alone yet again in this giant room. But, despite being alone like before, she wasn't quite as sad as she was before.

The 50 Foot Queen Bee leaned against a nearby wall and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were still dominated by her depressing memories of that day, what came afterwards which she didn't tell Cody about, and her increasingly strong thoughts of her despair.

However, every second or so, a new image would flash through her mind like a shooting star, bringing with it a burning tail that filled her feelings not felt for many, long years.

This image was that of a scrawny boy with chestnut hair and ridiculously long bangs, with round blue eyes a charming gap-tooth smile, and the most compassion she knew of.

And every time that happened, the pain in her heart and mind eased bit by tiny bit.

Maybe in time, she would be able to come up with a rebuttal to her prideful side, after all.

* * *

**Ok, there you have it; the next chapter of this story is done! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**But here are those concerns of mine with this chapter that I brought up at the start. **

**Firstly, I'm a little worried about Heather's portrayal. On the one hand, she's in a situation which is so alien to her and that brings up long buried insecurities within her. But on the other, I'm worried that I'm laying on that vulnerability too thickly. I'm very unsure which of these opinions is closer to the truth, so please let me know. **

**Secondly, as "****HVK" pointed out, Heather sounds a bit too formal and open with Cody. I acknowledge that this is likely true. I'm trying to make that less the case but I'm struggling with that. Part of the reason might be because Heather is actually intelligent and does have a certain tendency to speak smartly? True, she's not on the same level as Noah or Izzy but she's a smart one. Maybe the hang up is that since Heather is in a unnatural position for her, I subconsciously feel like she'd be trying extra hard to be inviting and often people convey that through talking because they fear what may comes with silences. Also, I need to work more on having Heather express herself with body language. Some feedback on these concerns and their validity would be a true godsend to me so please express your thoughts about them. **

**Thirdly, this chapter was originally going to be Heather revealing her full backstory as well as laying the first seeds for the eventually romance between her and Cody. While the seeds thing is still there, more so for Cody than Heather at the moment, the backstory part is only partially there. The more I thought about it, the less sense it made for Heather to tell Cody everything at this point. After all, this is a recent thing that clearly has a powerful hold over her; she'd struggle to talk about it. I hope I at least conveyed that struggle well enough. I'll add more to Heather's backstory in another chapter some time later. **

**All right, that's it for my concerns for now. Let me address a possible impression that might have unintentionally been giving to you at this point in the story so far. Not every chapter is going to be an emotional conversation between these two. Staring in either the next chapter or the one after that, I'm going to reveal a few other contestants from Total Drama who will have secondary roles in this story. In addition, some chapters will have them doing things aside from mainly talking. Also, some of the next chapters might have more of a comedic tinge to them while still advancing the budding feelings of Cody and Heather along with their various issues. **

**And as you might imagine, I'm naturally curious about how you thought I handled the interaction between Cody and Heather along with Cody starting to like Heather. **

**There might be more to say but I can't think of it at this moment. As always, I can't say with certainty when the next chapter will be uploaded but know that I'm working on it. **

**So until the next update, please read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


	4. A Few Revealing Revelations

**Author's Notes: Hello guys! Here is the next chapter of this story. I only have one thing to say here (which I'll elaborate on in the endnotes). What you are reading now is about half of the original chapter idea that I had envisioned. The reasons why I'm presenting this to you now are because as it is this chapter is roughly the same length as the previous three and I'm struggling with the intended second half. **

**I'll have more to say about this in the endnotes since by then you'll have a much firmer grasp of what the heck I'm talking about. **

**Until then, here's the fourth chapter of "Attack of the 50 Foot Heather": A Few Revealing Revelations**

* * *

"Uh, Heather. I know I have no right to ask but I'm curious…why are you wearing a bikini every time I come here?" Cody nervously asks the 50 Foot Former Queen Bee who yet again was wearing a dark red bikini similar to the ones that she wore on Total Drama.

The Tech Geek feared that he might have asked the wrong question as Heather's face became offended. Despite having come to see Heather for the past few days in a row, and spending the majority of his days with her, Cody cringed as he imagined being crushed. The moment the question escaped his lips and he saw Heather's offended expression; Cody curled up into the most effective ball he could while standing, fearing the worst.

His eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see the massive hand likely to slam on him. After what must have been ten seconds of waiting, nothing happened…Cody was uncrushed.

Slowly opening his eyes and uncurling himself, Cody found that Heather was…smirking?

"What? Does that make you uncomfortable, Cody?" Heather asked with a smirk. Her calm face betrayed the many emotions bubbling up inside. A benefit of being a Queen Bee was the ability to hide one's emotions to a degree that most could only dream of.

"Oh no, no it doesn't…honest! Who am I to say that a girl can't wear a bikini!?" Cody says in a high and worried voice, fearing that he found a whole new way to offend her.

"Well, when I've got a figure as amazing as mine, I might as well show it off, right?" Heather says before proceeding to rap her arms around herself, pressing up lightly on her breasts to enhance the image. Cody was presented a rather spectacular view of Heather's massive endowments. True at Heather's normal size, her breasts were not that large, as Leshawna pointed out when they had to share a cabin during Total Drama Island. However, like everything else, Heather's breasts had grown to scale and were massive. A small part of Heather almost wished that the Sister With 'Tude was here to see her now.

'_Who has the more in the front to shake now!?_' Heather thought to her, feeling victorious.

Thinking about this for a few moments, Heather completely missed Cody's reaction.

He blushed a bit. Since he was getting use to Heather's massive size, it meant that he was beginning to notice other features of her that his fear had at least partly masked. This was evident by the fact that he seemed to be noticing Heather's breasts for the very first time. And they truly were a marvelous sight to the Tech Geek!

In such a short time his fear of Heather had been significantly decreased. True, as the previous exchange showed, it could still be easy for Cody to become fearful around her.

However, unlike when they first met, any time he felt fear it was because of him fearing that he messed up and somehow pissed Heather off instead of just being with her 50-foot tall self. In only a few days time, her being 50 feet tall didn't seem to be that big a deal.

Or at least, not nearly as big a deal.

But when Cody came in today, Heather had warned him that today he would see something that would test if he was really that far along. Cody was consumed by thoughts of what this test might be, hoping for the best.

This was the thought that dominated Cody's mind as the warm fleshy pads of Heather's fingers encircled his body and began lifting him off of the railing. He thought that she would bring her hand to face so he and her could talk, as they had done the previous days.

However, Cody was puzzled when he noticed that the hand was bringing him down instead of up. Acting on instinct, the Tech Geek looked up to Heather's face in confusion.

She seemed to notice this as she then says, "This is that test I told you about. Trust me."

As he continued to descend, Cody nodded his head. A few seconds later, Cody found his feet make contact with something harder and colder than Heather's warm hand. The fingers removed themselves from Cody's body, making him feel slightly colder for a second due to the sudden withdraw of the body heat coming from the 50 foot girl's hand.

However that feeling was almost instantly replaced by a far stronger one…surprise! Cody had realized that Heather was gigantic but until now he'd only seen her face and hands. On the floor of the massive room, Cody began to understand how massive Heather was!

At first, Cody focuses on the feet, that at one time must have been so petite and fragile. But now, they were so large that I bore more resemblance to armored vehicles than feet. When Cody first realized that he was not too far from her feet, he unintentionally cringed. They were so big and daunting that Cody almost thought of them as some kind of beast, one that was barely chained up and could easily break free of its imprisonment. But that feeling was comparatively brief. What replaced it was a simple and logical observation, her feet had to be capable of carrying the mountain of a girl standing on them.

Slowly moving back his eyes began to follow the foot to the leg that it connected was to after the massive expanse of looking up until Heather's knee. He then had his eyes travel up her thighs. Not meaning it as an insult, they likely could create spectacular thunder. Traveling up her stomach, Cody noted that not while exactly toned, it was in great shape. The Geek found that he had to step back further to see Heather's face, his previous location's view had been blocked by the swell of her breast. This generous swell of Heather's chest was the last thing his eyes where drawn to and he was able to appreciate before Cody saw one of her massive legs rose into the air. He was both frightened by the swift development and wowed by how well sculpted her legs were.

Looking down at Cody, Heather could see that a great deal of fear had reawakened within him. It was only now that Cody could truly understand just how big Heather was. While not exactly glad to be cooped up in this place, the confining place actually helped. Unlike if he were outside, Cody was less likely to have his instincts take over and in the process attempt to run away, knowing that it wouldn't do Cody any good in here. Even with the time they had spent together, she expected that this would scare Cody deeply.

She felt so vulnerable, putting so much on the line by the risk of scaring Cody away. But she knew this had to be done, for this to work, Cody had to realize how massive she was.

Cody froze up as he watched Heather's massive leg reach over him, followed by the shadow of her foot passing him by. He was amazed as Heather took one step over him.

This was truly a defining moment as the full realization of how small he was sunk in!

And Cody did indeed feel fear. In fact, Cody's mind flashed to a conversation he had had the previous day after seeing Heather.

* * *

_The female guard had dropped by Cody as he had started leaving the building yesterday. For some reason the Tech Geek couldn't explain, she didn't look happy with him. He was completely unaware of the bet she had with the male guard and how each day of him getting closer with Heather made him more likely to lose more of her money. With her voice making him uneasy, the female guard asked Cody how he felt about Heather so far. _

_Cody answered her with the truth, while her size was still daunting; it was becoming less so. Each time he talked to Heather, he found her massive size to be less of an issue. _

_Looking displeased at the answer, the female guard responded with, "I guess your still in the dream state then?"_

"_What's the dream state?" Cody asked in confusion. _

"_It might seem odd but the tendency for people to write things off with a dream actually prevents people from bonding with Heather. You see, they just think of her as a dream. And who cares about the feelings of a dream? If that's not how they see things, then they have accepted that this bizarre situation is real. And that's when the screaming starts."_

"_Screaming?" _

_The female guard just grinned for a second, "Oh I can about promise in a few days you are going to turn pale white, set down and scream at the top of your lunges. Right now your still in a state of shock though, once everything has time to hit you I am sure you will be surprised at your reaction."_

* * *

And yes, Cody was surprised by his reaction, mainly by him not screaming after all.

Even amid his growing fear and not screaming, Cody thought he noticed something else. He wasn't sure if it was real or just his imagination playing some kind of trick on him. It appeared as if Heather slowed down for a moment during her first step and while doing so she gave her rear a slight shake. Whether it was real or not, Cody found himself unable to take his eyes off the wonderfully sculpted backside of this goddess of Asian descent!

While walking around the area and making sure to walk both near and over Cody in order for him to start becoming truly comfortable around her, Heather would watch him. Not being able to focus on her face, Cody was unaware that Heather was gauging his reaction. As Heather had feared, the Tech Geek still seemed scared, but thankfully, not just that. Accompanying that fear were looks of excitement and awe…and maybe something else?

Both because of her distance from it and some disbelief, Heather wasn't sure what it was, what the other expression on Cody's face. But she thought she saw was also…arousal?

His eyes were unblinking, which could have been chalked up to the other emotions…if not for the red tinge that had taken over his cheeks and his goofy gap-toothed smile. Plus, though again she couldn't be sure, she thought she saw a small bugle in his blue pants.

Amid her disbelief and conflicted feelings about this, Heather remembered some of what she had been told before meeting Cody. Mainly, about why she was wearing a bikini now. The scientists admitted that part of the reason was because they didn't want to pay a lot of money for normal looking clothing at Heather's current scale given how expensive everything else of far greater importance about this facility was.

But there was another reason too.

When Heather first heard this other reason, she was repulsed, mortified…and angry! She had exploded in a fit of frightening rage and threatened to crush the guy who suggested it. However, after hearing the reasoning, as much as she hated the idea, it did make sense. Given her size, Heather was truly imitating, almost not seeming human in some ways. So, to soften the blow for others, Heather should dress in the most sexually arousing way possible to help others get more accustomed and comfortable to being around her.

Heather still kind of hated the idea, presenting herself as in a bikini just for a guy. Not just a guy, a pathetic and geeky kind of guy to boot. She felt like a dumb fashion model. She felt like Lindsay, imagining that the blonde bimbo would love doing this if she were Heather's size. Yeah, she would have done this in a heartbeat with no shame whatsoever.

Despite this shame, Heather inwardly sighed, being unable to argue with the results. As she walked around the room, Cody not only stood still but also barely flinched when she stepped over him. But something still bugged Heather…he couldn't think she was sexy now, right? Well, Heather knew she was sexy…but could Cody think so like this?

That idea, bizarre and unfamiliar, buzzed around in Heather's brain before being forced out. No, there was no way. Cody couldn't mostly think she was sexy at fifty feet tall. The former Queen Bee, for whatever reason, found some comfort in the idea that if Cody was aroused; it was only because he was imagining her at her original and true size in a bikini.

Why then, despite the comfort, did Heather feel somewhat dirty thinking about that idea?

Why would a part of her not like Cody thinking of her at her natural, un-freakish size?

Heather chose to ignore these confusing feelings and debates. What mattered was that, for whatever reason, Cody was actually wiling to be around her despite her being a freak. And though it chaffed her, showing herself off in a bikini seemed to be helping with that.

So, swallowing some her pride and keeping it subtle, every now and then as Heather walked near and over Cody she would either lightly shake her butt or sway her hips. The 50 Foot Girl felt so foolish, almost bouncing around the room like a nutcase, like Izzy.

But once again, the attention she was getting from Cody and the encouragement of his reactions was incentive enough for her to keep doing so for a space of time nether knew.

Cody didn't complain once. While the feelings this display brought in him were unusual, they were not unwelcomed. For one thing, they were now overpowering his initial fright.

The fear he felt began to reside as he resolved that he just had to put his trust in Heather…and then stare at her amazing body until the fear was totally gone for good!

Joining his marveling of Heather's body, Cody also dwelled on Heather's situation.

'_Man, I can't even begin to imagine how lonely she must have been, or still is. All she has for company are __**little people like me**__ and they can't be mu-' _Cody thinks to himself sadly before he stopped dead in his mental tracks. His face was reeling in shock. _'Oh lord, I have only been around her for a few days and I am already thinking of myself as __**little!'**_

As odd as it was, that notion somehow diffused some lingering tension, if only because it was such a silly idea that nevertheless seemed to be proven by his accidental admission.

* * *

Heather was making another round near Cody when suddenly a long wolf whistle pierced the previously quiet air!

Reacting in shock, combined with her already great levels of embarrassment, Heather almost fumbled her step and brought her right foot down with unintentionally great force about four or three feet from where Cody was standing!

The sudden force of the impact left an impression that was decent sized to Cody. If he had been standing within a foot of the radius of the impact, he would have been crushed. As it was, the force of the impact was still strong enough to knock him on his backside.

Cody was getting use to being around Heather at a rate so alarming that it shocked everyone involved. But while great, like everything else, this had its downsides to it. Mainly, it caused Cody to forget just how dangerous Heather could be. There were so many things, both intentional and not, which Heather could do to kill or hurt Cody. A clumsy or misjudged step could crush him like a roach. Her grip could pop his head off. A slight flinch of her fingers while holding him could snap his spine like a dry twig. If he ever tried to hide from her within this faculty, she could start searching for him and in process make him at risk of being crushed by falling rubble. There were so many more.

To be fair though, the Tech Geek was not totally ignorant to these real possibilities. But he didn't like to dwell on them, preferring to think of more pleasant thoughts of Heather.

Said thought were hard to materialize when he looked up at Heather's expression. Rather than the brief looks of nervousness and even openness that would have been impossible for Cody to imagine on Heather's face until they started talking to each other on Skype, he instead saw a gaze like the ones she almost always displayed during Total Drama Island. Her face was one of absolute anger and coldness, made even stronger by her current size. While knowing it wasn't directed at him, Cody felt his heart stop when he saw it. Thankfully, him seeing Heather like this was a very rare thing because otherwise, he might have considered leaving and never coming back. She could be so terrifying!

Then Cody stared at the person who had whistled, the male guard it seemed. Striking Cody with the surrealism of the moment, he didn't seem fazed by Heather's gaze.

"Oy, well, what's all this then? What did the wittle Cody boy do to get a free show, uh?" The male guard taunted.

Given his already proven eccentric nature, this proven something Cody had suspected…he was out of his flipping mind! There's no other explanation for why someone would even think of egging on someone as powerful as Heather was now!

Seeming like the course of events was trying to prove Cody's point, Heather slowly walked up to the point where she was mere feet from the male guard. Her expression was just as hard and her hands were on her hips. She was just staring down in furious anger. While she had made noticeable advancements in forsaken her Queen Bee self, it was still there and combined with her height could make her very dangerous if provoked enough.

But then Cody took a closer look and noticed a few details that his fear covered up. Heather's upper lip was trembling, her small (only compared to the rest of her) hands were balled into fists on her hips that slightly shook despite efforts to make them not, and her great grey eyes were narrowed in an intense stare. Despite the fear that had gripped him, the understanding of these details revealed two important things to Cody.

Firstly, despite her past and the daunting nature of her stature, the anger wasn't total. Don't get Cody wrong; he was pretty sure that there was a great rage stored up in her. However, despite that, she hadn't done anything. She didn't crush or even threaten the male guard. It would take so little effort for her to do either and no one could stop her. There's nothing anyone could do to force Heather to do anything, except Heather herself. But, as her struggle with her fury showed, that seemed to be enough to keep her in check. This realization did take a good chuck of the edge off of Cody…and lead to the second.

Looking at Heather, in particular her trembling upper lip, made Cody think of something, _'As much as I hate to admit it, I can kind of understand why Duncan liked to see Courtney so mad during Total Drama…Heather is so cute right now!'_

Cody actually paused at that statement, as if he were questioning himself about it. But then he remembered something; while he liked all kinds of girls…tough girls got him especially revved up! That was one of the reasons why he was so smitten with Gwen. After all, she had stood awake for four days during the Awake-thon, continued to climb that mountain after Heather ripped her skirt off, and took on a real life psycho-killer-with-a-chainsaw-and-a-hook. That was one of many reasons why Cody pursued Gwen during the first season and afterward instead of someone beautiful yet soft like Lindsay.

Strong girls like Gwen really appealed to Cody…and what could be stronger than a girl who could literally hold someone in the palm of their hand as if they were just a doll?

What snapped Cody of his being slightly turned on by Heather's angry was her voice.

"What the hell do you want? You had better have a good reason for being here! Do you?" Heather asks, with her anger and size makes her sound like she's giving commands.

"Aw, did I get the Big Lady's oversized swimwear in a bunch? I thousand pardons, Miss." The male guard said as he bowed before Heather with his smirk unchanged. As he returned to a standing position, he continued to speak as if he were talking to anyone else.

"Believe me, normally I'd be the last person to interrupt a man getting a free show from a sexy Asian chick. Cody, you lucky little son of a bitch you…you've hit the mother load!" The male guard says, briefly pausing to notice a harrumph from Heather and a red face covered from Cody. Both reactions amused him to no end, for very different reasons.

"Anyway, I thought you'd like to know that **the others** will be here in a matter of seconds. While some of them, those with penises in all likelihood, would enjoy seeing that, I thought I should do the gentlemanly thing of letting you know that, after getting an eyeful for meself, of course."

At hearing this, Heather's expression, while still annoyed, lessened to nearly nothing. After grunting for a few seconds, the Fifty Foot Former Queen Bee asks, "Do they really have to come now?"

"I'm afraid they do, Big Lady. As much as I'm sure you'd love to keep Cody as your personal boy-toy, the others are curious about who your newest and only friend is."

"Cody is not my boy-toy! He's a boy…who just happens to be the size of a toy to me."

"Ah, such a world of difference between those two things." The male guard says with a chuckle.

"Remind me why I haven't crushed you yet?" Heather asks, deeply annoyed.

"Because you aren't going to, as much as you sometimes want to." The male guard says, his voice and face suddenly become the most serious that either teenager had seen them. "Despite your past as a vile, spoiled little brat, you won't allow those impulses to the surface since you are reasonably worried about losing the only human contact you have. More than that, your slowly becoming a better person…even if you don't see that yet."

Cody and Heather were both stunned at the maturity of the male guard's statements. Was this the same man who did nothing but make absurd jokes and endless sexual innuendo?

"Besides…I'm just too awesome and sexy for you to crush, and I know it!" The male guard says while doing several pelvic thrusts.

Yes, yes it was.

"Pfff…whatever." Heather says, even with a slight smile on her face despite herself.

After a few more seconds, a door meant for normal sized humans that was in the middle of the gigantic door clearly meant for Heather opened up following a brief beeping.

"Ah, here come the others now." The male guard says, noticing Cody's confusion.

When the others entered the room, Cody's expression changed from confusion to shock.

* * *

**And there you have it, the fourth chapter of this story. Despite being only a part of a originally envisioned chapter, I hope it was enjoy enough in its own right. **

**Before getting to my concerns with the next chapter, allow me to say a few things. **

**Firstly, in several ways this chapter is representative of a very useful thought when writing for me: how do the "parts" of this world in which the story is set in work? And by "parts" I mean elements of the environment help shape and move the story. **

**The main example here is Heather always being in a bikini. Some might feel like this is just me displaying Heather as some kind of sex object but as this chapter hopefully shows, that is not and never was my intention. Originally, the idea came from the simple logical observation that given how expensive everything else would be, those running this place (which will be revealed a bit in the next chapter somewhat) wouldn't or couldn't supply Heather with full clothes at her scale. But then I got to thinking, 'If she's always in a bikini, what effect would that have on Cody?' The answer that I came up with was that it would help Cody move past his fear of Heather's size, highlight her being human, and add to his growing feelings of attraction by displaying many of the features of Heather which are so attractive. Also, I thought, 'What effect would always being in a bikini have on Heather?' The answer I came up is that she would hate it (feeling like she was presenting herself simply for a geeky guy) but does it anyway because she can't argue with the results. For a slight hint about things to come, observe her thoughts on Cody's arousal. **

**Secondly, while not necessarily shaping this story, the other noteworthy points displayed (some of which will likely be added to later) include: how simply being around Heather is changing Cody's sense of perspective, how dangerous Heather can be, how scary Heather can be, how Heather shows that she's largely in-control, and some possible reasons for Cody's attraction to Heather aside from her looks. **

**Ok, having said that, let's get to the issue of the unrevealed former contestants. My plan is to have three to five Total Drama contestants play secondary roles here. A few I know for certain that I'm including but a few I'm less sure about. More importantly, I'm not entirely sure about how to nail down the dynamics at work. How would these characters feel towards and interact with both Cody and Heather? I'll think about this far more, naturally, and try to pinpoint the dynamics at work. But, please don't be shocked if some of you receive PMs asking for your thoughts. **

**Please feel free to comment on any number of, if not all, of the following things: my explanations of the story elements that I've highlighted in this chapter and endnote, who you think some of the revealed contestants might be, and any thoughts you might have in terms of how they would interact with Cody or Heather. Leaving any of these things in a review would be extremely helpful for getting the next chapter finished much sooner than if I were left to my own devices without feedback. **

**So until whenever the next update comes, ****please read, review, alert, favor, and spread the word!**


End file.
